


Мишка Тедди и пираты в ванне

by Slavyanka



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, deaged, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод исполнения заявки с kink meme, где просили фик о детях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мишка Тедди и пираты в ванне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teddy and Bath Pirates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654569) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



Они, обнявшись, свернулись калачиком под одеялом, и один на двоих плюшевый мишка оказался словно в ладонях между их телами.

Габи была уверена, что никогда не видела настолько прелестную до отвратительного картину.

У них с Уэйверли (в основном у нее) ушла вечность на то, чтобы накормить двух мальчишек, искупать их, одеть и уложить спать. Их (в основном ее) измучил Наполеон, постоянно требовавший, чтобы Илья всегда был в поле его зрения, и панический взгляд широко распахнутых глаз Ильи, появлявшийся каждый раз, когда они пытались разлучить их с Наполеоном.

Вчера, когда она повела их на прогулку, чтобы поесть мороженого, Наполеон потребовал, чтобы Габи купила им шоколадное, поскольку «Илье именно оно нравится». 

А днем раньше Наполеон и Илья играли в ванной в пиратов, промочив ВСЕ ВОКРУГ мыльной водой с пеной для ванн.

А еще днем раньше эти двое играли в переодевание, используя взрослую одежду друг друга. Которая затем неожиданно загорелась. Все благодаря запасному углекислотному лазеру, который Илья оставил валяться в шкафу.

Это вызвало приступ рыданий, из-за чего Наполеон не позволил никому из медицинской бригады осмотреть Илью, поскольку воспринимал их как угрозу. Габи не сомневалась, что Наполеон, скорее всего, оказался в черном списке у половины медицинского персонала после этой выходки.

Шла только первая неделя из прогнозируемых трех, необходимых для того, чтобы прекратилось влияние излучения.

Взглянув на фотоаппарат, Габи ухмыльнулась и подняла его к лицу. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь у нее будет достаточно компромата на этих двоих, чтобы заставить их вести себя прилично на протяжении, скажем, следующих ста лет.


End file.
